movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
What's in a Laugh?
Jiminy: Hi, Nutty. Nutty! Oh my. Andrew Smith Nutty: Sure is a nice day. I'm hungry. Stephen Druschke Films Jiminy: Uh, How about lunch? Andrew Smith Nutty: Why, please, yes, and thank you. Stephen Druschke Films Jiminy: And help yourself Nutty. Andrew Smith Nutty: Why, thanks, I will. Stephen Druschke Films Jiminy: Uh, Would you like Hawaiian Punch or Sugar on your waffle? Andrew Smith Nutty: Oh, my, yes, please. Stephen Druschke Films Wrong line. Andrew Smith Whoops. Sorry line. Wrong. Please don't get mad. Stephen Druschke Films I'm not. Andrew Smith Okay. Nutty: Uh, sugar will do nicely. Stephen Druschke Films Jiminy: There you are. (Pours a little) Andrew Smith Nutty: Thank you. Stephen Druschke Films Wrong. Uh... Andrew Smith Nutty: Uh... Stephen Druschke Films Jiminy: Is there something wrong? Andrew Smith Nutty: Well, I didn't mean a little larger small helping. Stephen Druschke Films Jiminy: Well, It's not just that you take the whole... Andrew Smith Nutty: Why, thank you. Stephen Druschke Films Jiminy: Jar? Andrew Smith Nutty: Sure. Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7iN0jgzqWQ Andrew Smith Awesome. Stephen Druschke Films What's in a Laugh? Andrew Smith (the episode starts) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Here's a picture of Sandy's Birthday Party. Andrew Smith Andrew: All I see is the Birthday cake you've done. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, I wanted a picture of it before it's gone. Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh, I see now. What's next? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, There's your birthday party. Andrew Smith Andrew: There's another cake. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I really out did myself on this one. Andrew Smith Andrew: Let's see something, besides some of our cakes. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Andrew Smith (they turn the page) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Here's my baby picture. Andrew Smith (a baby picture of Stephen is shown) Stephen Druschke Films Andrew's line. Andrew Smith Andrew: Why, that's you as a baby. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Yep, That's me. Let me see if I can find you. Andrew Smith (turns a page) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Aha! Here you are. Andrew Smith (they see a baby picture of Andrew as a toddler) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: (laughs) Look, No whiskers and no white paws. (Laughing) Andrew Smith Andrew: What? What's so funny? Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen gopher sounded when he laughs) Andrew Smith Andrew: You sound like a gopher when laughing. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What? What did you say? Andrew Smith Andrew: I said, you sound like a gopher while laughing. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I do not. Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh really? Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen walks away) Andrew Smith Andrew: Where are you off to? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm gonna work now. Andrew Smith (Stephen goes to work) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew waits) Andrew Smith (while watching) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew gets board) Andrew Smith (while thinking) Stephen Druschke Films Andrew's line. Andrew Smith Andrew: Stephen? Stephen Druschke Films (He didn't answer) Andrew Smith Andrew: Stephen?! Stephen Druschke Films (Still didn't answered) Andrew Smith Andrew: Stephen, come out, please! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: No. Andrew Smith Andrew: Whyever not? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I don't want to. Andrew Smith Andrew: What do you mean? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm busy. Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh, come on. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: No. Andrew Smith (Andrew walks) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew sighs) Andrew Smith Andrew: Hmm... Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew knocks) Andrew Smith (on the door) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Cut it out! Andrew Smith Andrew: Stephen, I'm sorry. Please come out. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: No. Andrew Smith Andrew: What do you mean? Stephen Druschke Films I didn't mean to Andrew Smith Andrew: I didn't mean to disrespect you. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: You didn't. Andrew Smith Andrew: Thanks. Stephen Druschke Films I didn't mean that you're Andrew Smith Andrew: I didn't mean that you were laughing like a gopher. Stephen Druschke Films But you Andrew Smith Andrew: I didn't mean that you were laughing like a gopher. But you were laughing at my picture. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Forget it. Andrew Smith Andrew: I thought we were having fun. What's wrong? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Nothing. Andrew Smith Andrew: Sheesh. Okay. Stephen Druschke Films But Ste Andrew Smith Andrew: But Stephen... Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What? Andrew Smith Andrew: I'm lonesome. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Nice try, But you're not gonna make me come out that easily. Andrew Smith Andrew: See? You are annoyed? Stephen Druschke Films and Andrew Smith Andrew: See? You are annoyed. I'm just feeling upset. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: No, I am not. Andrew Smith Sandy: Hey Andrew. Stephen Druschke Films (Sandy came in) Andrew Smith Andrew: Hey, Sandy. Where were you? Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew points) Andrew Smith Sandy: I had to finish more chores. Where's Stephen? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: In here. Andrew Smith Sandy: Why don't you come out? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry, Not today. Andrew Smith Andrew: He's annoyed. He laughs like a gopher. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Do not! Andrew Smith Andrew: Do so. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Shut up. Andrew Smith Sandy: All squirrels laugh like gophers. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I don't. Andrew Smith Sandy: Oh, Andrew, stop that! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Nice try. Andrew Smith (Sandy laughs) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Shut up! Andrew Smith Sandy: That is so funny! That face you made! Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen came out) Andrew Smith Andrew: Like this? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Stop it you two and leave me alone. Andrew Smith Andrew: Do one. Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen goes back in and Andrew shrugs) Andrew Smith Sandy: I'll do one. Stephen Druschke Films (Sandy gets an idea) Andrew Smith (and makes a face) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew shakes his head no) Andrew Smith Andrew: No, no, no. Stephen Druschke Films (Sandy pulls out papers) Andrew Smith (that appear) Stephen Druschke Films Sandy's line. Andrew Smith Sandy: This'll work out fine. Stephen Druschke Films Andrew: Papers for what? Andrew Smith Sandy: Watch this and you'll see. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Gosh, I raise too much dust in here. Better come out. Andrew Smith (Stephen comes out) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. Andrew Smith (rubs his face) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Paper hats? Andrew Smith Sandy: Look. I've made a paper hat for us to wear. Stephen Druschke Films (We look funny) Andrew Smith (when we put them) Stephen Druschke Films (We laugh) Andrew Smith (and chuckle) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen sounded like a gopher) Andrew Smith (when he laughed) Stephen Druschke Films Andrew's line. Andrew Smith Andrew: Hey, you sound like a gopher while laughing. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I do not. (Laughs) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh yes you do. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, You win. Andrew Smith Andrew: Yay! I did it! Stephen Druschke Films (We laugh) Andrew Smith (together) Stephen Druschke Films (The scene end) Andrew Smith (and close) Category:Episodes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Episodes